Big Time Scream
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Logan and Camille win roles in the newest Stab movie, Kendall tags along for the ride. Its on the set of the movie they meet Survivors Sidney, Kirby & Robbie. But wherever the Angel of Death goes, the Ghosts of her past are soon to follow.
1. We're in the Movie!

**_Hey guys, here's one of my newest stories and my first ever Crossover Fanfic featuring Scream & Big Time Rush (also first Scream fanfic too xD) This story is the reason i've been neglecting my Big Time Jealousy Story :P. Plot summary is as follows,_**

**_Logan and Camille win roles in the latest Stab movie, Kendall tags along for the journey, it is on the set they meet Survivor Sidney Prescott, Kirby Reed and Robbie Mercer. But as everyone knows where ever the Angel of Death goes, the ghosts of her past aren't far behind. Pairings are undecided right now. _**

It was a very hot day at the Palm Woods, this usually means it's a very quiet day for bitters as BTR would find it too warm to cause any mayhem. James and Carlos had already hit the beach, Carlos stating he needed a change of scene and James is most likely getting himself a tan or checking the beach babes and hunks, James isn't picky, much. Logan and Kendall stayed at the Palm Wood's taking advantage of the empty pool area, everyone is either at the beach or inside their air-conditioned apartments. Logan studies his human anatomy book and Kendall is on his phone and lying down tanning himself. Kendall hasn't been himself lately since Jo dumped him, Kendall had drunkenly cheated on Jo with Logan, but instead of telling Jo they kept it a secret which Jo was more pissed off about. Most of the girls blamed Kendall except Camille, she stayed out of it. So the pool was relatively quiet until there was a loud scream.

"AHHH! LOGAN WE GOT THE PART!" a blonde Camille **(1)** screams running over to Logan and Kendall.

"Woah, woah calm down and first congratulation, second what do you mean we got the part and third you're blonde!" Logan says jumping up off the seat he was in.

"Yeah, I'm blonde do you like?" Camille says doing a twirl showing off her new blonde hair.

"Nice hair Camille, suits you" Kendall says looking up at Camille.

"Thanks Kendall" Camille says pulling up Kendall off the seat and pulling him into a squeezing hug.

"What do you mean, we got the part Camille?" Logan ask Camille again.

"Yeah well you know the way you where reading the script with me at the audition, well I'd also entered your application in before hand and we both won the roles of Kirby and Robbie in the newest Stab movie" Camille says pulling herself off of a shocked Kendall and flashing a smile at an equally shocked Logan.

"You mean to tell me that you got us a role in the movie based off Gale Weathers-Riley's book on the most recent Woodsboro Massacre?" Logan shouts incredulously.

"Yeah I just said that" Camille says still smiling at Logan.

"That's kinda cool in some weird way" Logan says, his face forming a smile.

"Yeah. You're both going to be in a movie!" Kendall says pulling Logan and Camille into a hug.

"We'd better let Gustavo and Kelly know about this, they'll use it for BTR advertsing, you know what their like" Logan muffles out through Kendall's shirt.

"OMG! I need to go get ready! I have to go tell the girls! I've so much to do! See ya later guys! Oh and Logan be ready to go to the studio tomorrow" Camille says running off in the direction of the lobby, knocking the Jennifer's over mid slo-mo walk and eventually colliding with Carlos. Camille told Carlos her news before running off again.

"You know, Camille is insane" Kendall says still hugging Logan.

"I know she is and Kendall you can let go of me now" Logan mumbles in Kendall's grip on him.

"Oh sorry" Kendall smiles at Logan letting him go. Logan see's Carlos and runs over to tell him the news. Kendall leaves to go tell his mother about the movie, but she may not be too happy about it, but Kendall can convince her.

* * *

><p>Gustavo plays the piano effortless, he's completely into the song that he's writing for the boys or dogs as he calls them. It was going really well until the door behind burst right open with the boys, Kelly, Katie and Mama Knight spilling into the room.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING SOME SONGS FOR BTR!" Gustavo bellows glaring at the people who dared interrupt his music session. People who did that usually had a deathwish or were really stupid or were Griffin.

"Well Gustavo you know the way we never interrupt you unless it's extremely important well this is one of them-" Gustavo cuts off Kendall.

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Gustavo screams.

"Well you see our Logie here got s role in the newest Stab Movie" Kendall says quickly, Gustavo can be like a ticking time bomb when his music sessions are interrupted.

Gustavo looked unfazed but Kelly had a look of shock and happiness on her face.

"Oh my God Logan congratulations!" she says dropping her clipboard.

"So, what's so good about that?" Gustavo asks looking very irritable.

"Ok, look at it this way Gustavo, Logan is in the movie, Logan also in a boyband, because Logan in a boyband, his manager/producer has a say about the movie's soundtrack, meaning you could put some of BTR song's on the movie and promote BTR" James explains to Gustavo's who's expression changes from an annoyed one to a look of joy.

"THAT AMAZING! GREAT THINKING GUYS!" Gustavo screams.

"I wish we'd thought of that when I got the role in the last Stab movie" Kelly said picking her clipboard up off the floor.

"You were in Stab 9?" the boys and Katie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was, I played the a character called Alana Patel, it was around the time my hair was really long, I was one of the opening kills you know the way two people die at the start of the Stab movie, I think we have the movie in the viewing room. Come on I'll show you" Kelly explained to everyone as they made their way towards the viewing room.

"Katie, sweetie I'm afraid we're going to have to wait outside" Mama Knight says.

"Mom, I've seen Stab 1-7" Katie says crossing her arms.

"What!" Mama Knight shouts.

"Yeah Mom, it's true, she's the one who got me into the movies in the first place" Kendall says walking into the viewing room. Mama Knight just glares at her son.

Kelly gets the DVD and puts it in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok so there's the first chapter, sorry i know its not my best work but the next chapter should make up for it. The next chapter is going to be the scene Kelly filmed for her Stab Movie role<em>**

**_(1) I had to turn Camille blonde for her role._**

**_Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter._**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown to the boy a shadow rises up out of the bushes. The shadow leaps at the unsuspecting boy. <em>

_"Chill out ****! You'd swear I was a fucking murderer or something" _

_"Don't do that! You don't even know what this dude looks like" she says. Just after she says that a text comes through "But I know what you look like". _

_**** lies dead, bloodied and stabbed in the chair._

_"No. That won't do. You're still alive. Tut tut. I know a remedy for that problem" Ghostface says raising his blade above his head._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there's the next chapter preview, so R&amp;R guys and let me know what you think. <em>**

**_Zoey xx _**


	2. Stab 9 Scene featuring Kelly

**_Here's the second chapter of my new story. I've a slight idea on the pairings for this story. Don't worry the next chapter will be on the Scream side but i'm not sure when i'll have it ready but i'll try before the new year :P _**

A bell rings through out the house, a boy with dark brown hair with blonde highlights, dressed in a black waistcoat over a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans jumps nearly dropping the popcorn and the drinks he was holding. The boy puts the drinks down on the coffee table in front of him.

He makes his way over to the door and opens it but he can't see anyone, taking a step out into the darkness he mutters "Hello?".

Unknown to the boy a shadow rises up out of the bushes. The shadows leaps at the unsuspecting boy.

A girls voice screams "Boo!".

The boy jumps and screams "Fucking Hell! Alana, you stupid bitch! You scared me half to death!" the boy screams at the ethnic looking girl, her black hair reaches down past her waist. Her clothing is a mixture of her ethnicy meets slut.

"Chill out Zack! You'd swear I was a fucking murderer or something" Alana says laughing at Zack.

"Shhh, we need to quieten down a bit, I've only got Emily to sleep a while ago, its difficult to get her to sleep when Mum and Dad are out of town" Zack says glaring at Alana and the two make their way back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I hate this shit! Why the fuck do blondes always die first?" the blonde woman says on the TV screen.<p>

Zack and Alana try hard not to laugh at the risk of waking up Zack's baby sister Emily. The scene of the movie turned suspenseful again, building up slowly to the next kill. A shrill ringing noise bursts through out the room causing Zack to fall off the sofa and Alana to jump behind it. The two start laughing when they realise it was just Zack's phone that scared them.

"Ohh, it's just him" Zack says checking his phone.

"Ooooh! I want to see!" Alana says jumping over the sofa to rejoin Zack.

"Wow, he's asking me to meet up with him tonight" Zack says handing the phone over to Alana.

"Don't do that! You don't even know what this dude looks like" she says. Just after she says that a text comes through

"But I know what you look like".

"Ok that was a bit freaky" Alana says handing the phone back to Zack. The two hear Emily crying on the baby monitor, Zack gets to go up but Alana stops him "Don't worry Zack, I'll take care of her, you sort out lover-boy" Alana says going up to Emily.

He listens out until he hears Alana talking to Emily on the monitor and turns back to his phone "Soz dude can't meet up wiv u 2nyt, I've already gt planz".

Two minutes later he gets a reply "But I am already here".

Zack looks at the text in shock, then he rereads it. Suddenly the baby monitor cuts out and things go very quiet.

"What the fuck?" Zack says fiddling with the monitor trying to turn it back on.

"Oi Alana?" Zack calls out. He gets no reply from Alana. He gets up and walks toward the stairs and calls out "Alana?"

Still no response, Zack goes to walk up the stairs but the front door catches his line of vision, he goes over to the door and locks it then flings the keys away. He walks back over to the stairs "Alana?" Zack calls out. He got no response so he starts walking up the stairs. The walk up the stairs seems to be longer and darker than usual.

"Alana?" he calls out upon reaching the top of the stairs.

Alex walks down to his little sister's room, he opens the door and walks in. Zack see's Alana sitting in the rocking chair facing the corner, holding something in her arms.

"Fuck. Ally, you gave me a heart attack" Zack says leaning against the doorframe.

"Now hurry up and put Emily back into the crib and let's go back to the movie". There was still no response.

"Alana?" Zack walks over to Alana and turns her around. Zack screams loudly at what he see's. Alana lies dead, bloodied and stabbed in the chair, holding a big bloody towel in her arms. Zack dreads to see what is in the towel but he shakily moves his hand towards the blood stained towel, he expects the worst and chokes back sobs. What Zack see's is ten times worst that what he was expecting to see, Alana's was gutted, her intestines lay in the bloodied towel.

"No.." Zack sobs out. Then something clicked with Zack, where is Emily? Zack's phone rings making him jump and scream. The phone shows an unknown caller ringing,

"Hello?" Zack sobs into the phone.

"Do you like my gift?" the monotone voice asks.

"This was you? You sick fucking bastard!" Zack screams back into the phone.

"I did this all for you."

"Where is Emily?"

"I've always wanted to see what you look like, outside and in!" The monotone voice practically roars.

The phone cuts out and it goes silent, deadly silent. Zack tries to calm his breathing but a noise from the closet makes him hyperventilate and freeze. Zack slowly makes his way over to the closet clutching his phone to his chest for dear life. He thinks to himself what if it's Emily? He leaps over to the door but then he thinks of something else with his hand hesitating over the handle, what if the killer is in there? Zack fights with himself to open the door, he hears another noise and jumps back from the door and starts sobbing.

Suddenly Zack hears crying. "Emily?" he cries out.

He hears Emily crying from downstairs and Zack runs out to the hallway and he hears Emily's cries getting louder, he runs towards the stairs but pauses as he hears footsteps.

"Shit!" Zack whispers.

He backs away very slowly from the staircase, trying to be extremely careful not to make any noise. The footsteps stop and Emily stops crying. Zack slowly makes his way back over to the staircase and cautiously peers over the edge. Zack hears Emily start to giggle downstairs.

"Emily!" he whispers out.

Deciding it to be now or never, Zack runs towards the sound of Emily's voice but then she becomes quiet. Zack runs down the stairs quickly. He runs into the front being unable to stop himself from running. H searches for the keys but can't find them anywhere,

"Shit." Zack mutters.

He hears Emily giggle again, he looks over to see Emily sitting in a seat playing with the keys.

"Oh Emily thank fuck your ok" Zack says.

He runs over to Emily but suddenly someone pops out from the doorframe, a blade at the ready Zack reconises him as Ghostface but he had too much momentum to stop himself and runs straight into the blade. The sound of flesh tearing is heard throughout the room. Zack gasps out in agony as blood begins to fill his mouth. The shadow pulls the blade out of Zack, making an audilable squelching noise. Zack drops to the floor and the killer walks over to Emily.

"No.." Zack whispers out clutching his bleeding stomach.

The killer turns the seat Emily is in around. Then the killer turns its attention back to Zack, he slowly stalks his way back over to the defeated boy slowly and painfully bleeding out. Zack out of pure desperation, throw his phone at the killer hoping to hit the killer, but the killer catches the phone in his gloved hand.

"Oh what is this?" the monotone voice asks.

The killer turns his phone back to Zack a picture of two boys hugging each other in it.

"Cute. I think I might pay him a visit" the monotone voice taunts.

"Please. Please don't" Zack reaches out to the killer but his strength has left him, his hand falls down, the blood loss is taking effect. His vision begins to cloud, he knows it almost over.

"No. That won't do. You're still alive. Tut tut. I know a remedy for that problem" Ghostface says raising his blade above his head.

Zack just closes his eyes, he's too hurt to move, too hurt to fight back, too hopeless to scream, he knows it over, he just prays it will be quick. A logo with the word Stab 9 with the T stylised as a knife appears onscreen with a scream in the background.

* * *

><p>"Wow, how have I never seen this before?" Katie asks.<p>

"That was awesome!" Carlos roars.

The others looked shocked and amazed at Kelly being in the movie.

"You know, I actually can't wait for this movie" Logan says smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I rushed the ending to get it up in time for you all, haha sorry :) so I'm thinking of bringing in Kat (Ariana Grande) from VicTORious into the story, what you guys think? Personally i love her but it's up to you guys if i bring her in. Believe it or not but this chapter was wrote for a novel i was writing called the Shadow Killer but i lost the inspiration for it so i turned this chapter into a Scream one.<em>**

**_Here's the preview for the next chapter._**

_"To be honest, i hated the stab movies, its why i threatened to sue the creators of 1-3 yet here i am producing the new one, can you say hypocrite?"_

_"I'm. i'm sorry. you just. you just really look like ****"_

_"I refuse to work with these conditions! I'm getting my agent on the phone now!"_

_"Its time to meet the cast"_

_"I thought you were dead!"_

_"Anyone ever tell you that you look like **** from ****"_

**_There's the preview so R&R. _**

**_Zoey xx_**


	3. Completed Dream

**Big Time Scream – Kirby's Dream**

_**Ok, originally this chapter was totally different, but while I was away on holidays/vacation, I watch Scream4 and played 3rd Birthday, later that night I had this dream. It was exactly the same as what I wrote. So basically I scrapped the old chapter and replaced it with this. But don't worry the old one might reappear later.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kirby – POV<strong>

I wake up in this big black room, everything as far I can see is completely black, yet it's far from being dark as I can still see myself. I push myself off the black ground and into a sitting position.

"Where the fuck am I?" I ask aloud, but I knew no one would hear me so I stand and take a few steps around and damn, this place looked big.

"Hello" I shout, but the only reply I hear is my voice echoing back to me.

"Where am I?" I ask myself again.

Suddenly I hear a noise, I tense up at the fact I'm not alone in this place, I hear the noise getting louder behind me so I begin to brace myself for whatever is about to happen. I do a quick turn to see a phone ringing on the ground a few feet away from me, its light showing its exact location. My instincts are telling me to run in the opposite direction, but before I know it, I'm walking over to the phone and pick it up. My mind is screaming at me to throw the thing far away but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hello" someone replies, his low monotone voice is very obvious to me who it is. Ghostface.

"Who is this?" I stutter into the phone.

"Ahh Kirby, I thought you have learned the rules already, but then again you were always a bit slow about these things. Doesn't surprise me though, you didn't know about Jill seeking fame or Charlie's love for you" The voice replies.

"You Stupid bitch!" the voice screams changing to into Charlie's and Jill voice.

I gasp in terror, hearing those voices after all this time. I'd only just forgotten the sound of their voices, only to hear them again sends me back into a frozen terror. The flashbacks swim through my head and I clutch my stomach as an extreme pain takes over me. I pull my hand painfully away from my stomach, where the scar is or once was, my hand is covered in blood and lots of blood.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Jill and Charlie scream snapping out of my flashbacks.

The see two shapes appear in front of me, they shape into two Ghostface's. I don't even try to run, I have no were to run to, even if I did my wound wouldn't help my speed. I watch on as the two Ghostface's remove their masks revealing Charlie and Jill.

"Surprised?" Jill calmly and cockily says throwing her mask to the side.

"There's always a plot twist Kirby" Charlie says dropping his mask to the ground.

"Speaking of plot twists, another is about to start" Jill says that evil smile gracing her once pretty features.

Then right before my eyes Jill and Charlie begin to merge together. They form a giant Ghostface with half of Jill's face and half of Charlie's face in the centre. They raise the huge knife high above their head and strike down fast to where I'm standing. I know I cant doge their attack but before I realise what I'm doing, I jump to the side evading the attack, I stop and point something at Jill and Charlie, I realise it's a gun, I let it fall down to my side my head hung low.

"You're weak Kirby, you always were and you always will be!" Jill and Charlie shout at me.

"I may be weak" I say as I point the gun back at Jill and Charlie.

"But I'm a survivor" I say pulling the trigger, shooting Jill and Charlie's merged face right in the forehead.

They scream in agony as the bullet had pierced them. They slowly begin to fade away in front of me. I throw the gun away from as they completely fade away. The eerie silence from earlier takes over the black area once again. Suddenly a light catches the corner of my eye. I look over to the side to see a figure dressed on white, a girl to be exact. I run over to the girl in white, as I run closer to her I recognise her as Marnie.

"Marnie?" I call out as I run towards her. I run closer towards her but she begins to fade away as I reach her. She offers me one smile before she disappears.

"Marnie wait!" I scream out.

Behind where Marnie once was, another girl dressed in white appears. I run towards this girl as well feeling warmer as I reach her. She turns around and faces me with a smile on her face.

"Jenny?" I ask her.

She flashes me another smile before pointing into another direction, she slowly starts to fade away in front of me as Marnie did. I see another figure dressed in white where Jenny was pointing too. I walk towards the next figure in white but I stop short when I see who the figure dressed in white is, Olivia.

"Olivia" I whisper reaching out to touch Olivia's hand. Olivia does the same but her hand passes right through mine. Tears stream down my face but a smile returns to my face when I see Olivia flash her famous bitchy smile. Then Olivia starts to fade away.

"No" I choke out through sobs but Olivia just points to another direction with two figures again in white a few feet ahead. I wipe my tears and move on. I reach the next two people and I see that they are the guards that patrolled Jill's house on 'that' night.

Then they point in another direction and disappear. I sigh and walk onto the next person. It's a boy, Trevor to be exact, he throws me a smile not his usually cocky one, it was different, the smile was warm.

"Trevor, you may have been dick, but you were always around even when you weren't wanted" I say smiling for the first time since I arrived in this black room. He points in a direction behind him. I smile as I walk past him, I didn't want to see him fade.

"Last One" I swear I hear Trevor say.

I walk on to the next figure dressed in white, as I near her I see the woman's dress billowing as if it were in the wind. I reach closer to her and when I recognise who it is, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Mrs. Roberts?" I say, my voice breaks as my tears threaten to spill again.

Then, she pulls me into a hug and them I'm crying again, I seem to have done a lot of that while I at this place. But in Mrs. Roberts's arms, I felt warm, cosy and protected. But a light starts to envelope me, it gets brighter and brighter until...

* * *

><p>I shoot awake with a start and I gasp for air.<p>

"You have that dream again?" I hear someone say.

I look to the side and see Sidney smiling at me, ever since the Woodsboro Massacre 2.0 Sidney has become a mother to me, more than a mother than my own was, but then again that slut ran with some toy boy when I was only 3, left my dad to raise me.

"Yeah, but this time I actually managed to finish it" I say rubbing my eyes. I hear a mutter in front of me. I see Robbie was having another nightmare again, he's had it worse than me after the event of the Woodsboro Massacre 2.0. Ever since his declaration he was gay before he was 'killed' on the live feed, his evil bitch of a mum disowned him in the hospital when she found out he was still alive. I'm glad Gale punched her in the nose, but afterwards Sidney took in Robbie, she had a big house and no one to share it with. Sidney will make a great mother someday but it still must've have been hard on Robbie after all, I mean physical and mental pain. Ouch...

"What happened in your dream Kirby" Sidney asks me rousing me from my thoughts.

"Same as last time, I fought Jill and Charlie again" I saw her wince when I mentioned Jill's name.

"But after that I was led by the victims from last year to your aunt Kate, where she hugged me and brought me out of that place" I say suddenly finding the floor of the limo interesting. Sidney offers another smile but I could see in her eyes, she was really affected by Kate's death.

"Kate was always a mother to me, more so than my own one and when I was told she was killed I cried" I say not tearing my eyes from the floor.

"Yeah, that's Aunt Kate for you, always a mother" Sidney says looking out the window.

"How much time have we left?" I ask breaking the increasing awkward silence.

"About two more hours and we should be on set" Sidney says checking her watch.

"You know it's actually funny you of all people doing this movie" I say jokingly to Sidney.

"To be honest, I hated the Stab Movies, it's why I threatened to sue the creators of 1-3 yet here I am producing the new one, can you say hypocrite?" Sidney says starting to laugh.

I join in on her laughter, it was different to see Sidney laugh, and it was nice. The last two hours pass quite quickly and before we know it were on the set. Robbie stirs from his sleep and looks over at us. I se in his eyes he doesn't really want to be here but he came because he, like myself, Sidney, Gale, Dewey, and Hicks are official consultants to this movie. I mean we lived it now people get to see it, yay... Sidney turns around to the two of us.

"Its time to meet the cast" She says with her hand on the door.

"Let's hope there's no psycho's. Its bad enough I have to see Kirby everyday" Robbie says jokingly says. Sidney giggles at his comment while I fling the cushion beside me at him, hitting him in face.

"Come on you two lets go" Sidney says getting out of the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sidney - POV <strong>

I watch on with a smile on my face as Kirby and Robbie fight to get out of the limo first. I nearly burst into laughter as Kirby does a little victory dance as she successfully gets out before Robbie. It's kinda nice to see they still act like kids after everything that's happened, but that's the thing they are still just kids...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's chapter 3 done. So what you think? Should I keep going? Should I introduce Cat from Victorious? So R&amp;R and let me know what you think. Unfortunately I have no preview for the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Zoey**_


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys its Zoey again, sorry if you guys were expecting this to be chapter but sorry it isn't. **

**I'm writing this to say that as of right now ALL of my stories are on hold for the time being. I have suffered a terrible loss and I need some time to mourn. Sorry guys and I will try and start writing again. But right now I wouldn't be able to.**

**Bye Guys, thanks for all your reviews.**

**Love Zoey xx**


End file.
